


Unexpected

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Tae Joon Park is a notorious gangster with his hand in everything from drugs and trafficking to cyber crime. He's the best of the best when it comes to all the wrong things.Elliott Witt is the son of a man that owes Tae Joon a lot of credits, and since Edward won't pay up Elliott ends up paying for it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107680
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Crypto POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ/gifts).



> So Imagine hype best crypto but with his normal dark hair lol.
> 
> This is an AU where Crypto is a crime lord and pimp hustler.
> 
> Each addition will be from either Crypto or Elliott's pov. I have two versions of this first part because I wrote it in Elliott's POV only to decide it would be better from Tae Joon's. So enjoy both of them!!!
> 
> This is a bday gift for my good friend Tesla!! Love ya homie!!

“The Lynxes are pushing into our territories.”

Tae Joon Park took a long drag on the cigarette carelessly held between his fingers, silence filling the room as he exhaled the smoke. “So fix it,” the dark haired man responded, voice cold.

The woman standing in front of the notorious hacker shifted, an uncertainty passing over her grim features. “The Lynx  _ own _ Angel City.”

Tae Joon snorted a little in amusement. “Can you take care of them or not?” The korean questioned, tone holding a bit of an edge as he regarded the woman impatiently. “I’m sure Revenant would be more than happy to help you.”

“You know I don’t need help.” The woman answered.

“Then-” Tae Joon was cut off by a loud knock on the door, the crime boss looking up at the simulacrum standing guard beside the door. A frustrated jerk of his head was enough for Revenant to open it, half turning to look over his shoulder. “It’s Silva.”

Interest sparked within the hacker, Tae Joon sitting forwards a little as he motioned for the simulacrum to let the newcomer in.

There was the obvious sound of a struggle, Octavio Silva all but sauntering into the room ahead of two of his lap dogs. They were dragging someone between them wearing a dark cloth bag over their head as they were pushed onto their knees before the korean.

“Who’s this?” Tae Joon questioned curiously as Octavio ripped the bag off of the captive’s head. He half expected it to be a face he recognized - possibly someone caught lining their own pockets again - but instead he was greeted with a young man he’d never seen before. He had curly brown hair styled with an undercut, brown eyes wide as he looked desperately around the room, beautiful tan skin reflecting the neon lighting. 

“This is Edward’s kid,” Octavio answered, looking quite pleased with himself.

Tae Joon raised a brow, discarding his cigarette in the nearby ashtray before leaning forwards to get a better look. “I wasn’t aware Edward had children,” the hacker mused aloud.

Silence fell, broken only by the captive man’s heavy, panicked breathing.

“What’s your name?” Tae Joon questioned, those gorgeous brown eyes briefly meeting his own before nervously darting away again.

“E-Elliott.” The words were spoken so softly the korean barely heard them, Octavio nudging the bound man with a foot. “Speak up,  _ compadre _ .”

“Elliott.”

Tae Joon hummed softly, looking the kneeling man up and down. Elliott was dressed in a dirty white shirt covered in grease and oil stains, quite possibly work clothes. He had a neatly trimmed beard and perfect looking lips that just  _ begged _ to be kissed.

“Do you know who Edward Witt is?” Tae Joon questioned, the other man’s brow furrowing in confusion.

“That’s my d-dad,” Elliott stammered, glancing up at the hacker, “but he died in the war…”

Unable to keep himself from laughing, Tae Joon shook his head as he sat back in his seat. “Is that what you were told?”

Elliott looked uncertain of how to respond, his lips parting though no sound came from between them.

“Let me put this simply, Elliott,” Tae Joon spoke the name slowly, tasting it on his tongue for the first time.  _ A pretty name for a pretty face, _ the hacker thought inwardly, “Edward Witt owes me a  _ lot _ of credits. More than you’d probably see in a lifetime, and I aim to collect.”

Octavio snickered a little, Tae Joon not so much as sparing the green haired man a glance as Elliott seemed to attempt to process the hacker’s words.

“B-But what does that have to do with me…?” 

“Duh,” Octavio muttered under his breath.

“See, Edward Witt skipped the planet this morning.” Tae Joon answered as he ignored Octavio, shrugging a little. “I thought that Evelyn Witt would be a good replacement. Holo tech is in great demand nowadays.”

Elliott tensed up, the hacker tilting his head a little before motioning to him. “But you? You are quite the pleasant surprise.”

Silence fell again, Elliott looking absolutely terrified as he met the korean’s gaze, and Tae Joon had to admit. That wide eyed, frightened look was  _ definitely _ doing things to him.

“Please,” Elliott shook his head, looking more and more like a rabbit caught in the headlights, “please… I didn’t do anything.”

Tae Joon snorted, reaching out to catch the bound man by his chin. The poor guy tensed up at the touch, the hacker forcibly turning Elliott’s head this way and that to get a better look at his face in the dimmed lighting. He was absolutely  _ stunning _ . 

“What happened here?” The dark haired man questioned, frowning a little when he noticed a dark bruise miscolouring one of Elliott’s cheekbones.

“He’s got a bit of spunk, boss,” Octavio answered with a bit of a shrug. “He didn’t like us manhandling the bitch.”

Tae Joon didn’t miss the flicker that passed through those caramel eyes.  _ Mama’s boy, _ he silently deduced.

“Well the best ones always do,” the korean answered aloud with a smirk. “At least at first.”

Everyone in the room laughed, Tae Joon glancing at them before pointing at the door. “Get out.”

Octavio looked at him in surprise, possibly a little bit of disappointment as well, but he obeyed. The two men that had dragged Elliott into the room left behind him.

Tae Joon pointed at the woman he’d been speaking to earlier. “Fix it or I’ll send Revenant in,” he ordered, not even bothering to veil the threat that lingered in his voice, the simulacrum seeming almost smug as she stalked past him out of the room. He turned his attention back onto the crime lord, Tae Joon raising a brow. “You too.”

Revenant glanced suspiciously at Elliott, taking in the way he knelt on the ground shaking, hands bound firmly behind his back. Not much of a threat, the simulacrum stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Tae Joon knew he wouldn’t go far, just in case, but what was this frightened individual going to do?

Silence dominated, Tae Joon searched his jacket for another cigarette, placing it between his lips before retrieving the lighter from the table beside him. It took a few tries before a little flame flared up, the hacker sucking in a breath before tossing the lighter aside. The noise caused Elliott to jump, flinching adorably as he stared at the ground beneath him.

Tae Joon was silent for several moments, mostly because he wanted to take his time with the beautiful man. 

“Are you scared?” The gangster questioned, Elliott shifting a little though he gave no response.

Leaning forwards the dark haired man ran a hand through the other man’s hair, gently at first before curling his fingers around a handful, jerking Elliott’s head up and back so he was forced to make eye contact. A little whimper escaped him at the roughness, the sound going straight down to Tae Joon’s half hard dick.

“When I speak to you, I expect you to answer.”

Elliott was trembling, eyes glistening slightly from the pain he was undoubtedly feeling, Tae Joon giving a rough tug. 

“Y-Yes,” the words seemed to slip out, Elliott’s arms jerking a little as he instinctively tried to defend himself.

Tae Joon rolled his eyes, releasing the man.

“Tell me, Elliott,” the gangster couldn’t help but grin a little, “have you ever been fucked before?”

Elliott’s eyes widened as he looked up at Tae Joon, mouth opening and closing as he seemingly processed what he was being asked. “Wh-what?”

_ He’s a virgin! _ The thought was absolutely tantalizing to the hacker, Tae Joon’s mind supplying him with ample thoughts of that gorgeous body beneath him, cock hardening.

“Have you ever had a dick up your ass?” Tae Joon responded, head tilting thoughtfully, “or between those pretty lips?”

Elliott looked absolutely horrified, the poor guy stammering a little as he glanced desperately around the room.

“Hey,” Tae Joon sat forward, the sudden movement causing Elliott to tense up. “I don’t like asking things twice.”

The brunette visibly swallowed, a little sob escaping him. “N-no.”

“No, what?” The hacker questioned, tone sharp.

“I-I haven’t… I’ve never had… s-sex.”

Tae Joon shuddered a little as his suspicions were confirmed, the gangster dropping his cigarette into the ashtray. His cock was throbbing in his pants, undoubtedly leaking pre cum, and the thought of being balls deep in this gorgeous man was something that he needed to make a reality. Right fucking now.

Standing up, Tae Joon once again grabbed a handful of those lush curls, pulling the whimpering man along with him. It was only a short walk to the other side of the room to a large sectional couch. It would do for what the hacker planned, Elliott letting out a little surprised yelp when he was shoved against it.

“Get on the couch,” Tae Joon ordered, pulling off his jacket.

Elliott stared up at him, eyes falling to stare at the pistol sticking out of Tae Joon’s belt. This seemed to give him a little incentive, as he awkwardly sat on the very end of the couch.

Tae Joon laughed. “Move back and lie down.”

There was a cute little quiver to the engineer’s lower lip as he slowly obeyed, scooting backwards until he was sitting in the middle of the couch.

Tae Joon pulled the gun from his belt, setting it aside before climbing up onto the couch. He crawled over to where Elliott was sitting, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s shoulders to push him onto his back. It looked a little awkward with the way he was lying on his bound hands, but the hacker couldn’t care less. 

“Wh-what are you…” Elliott watched as his captor produced a knife from one of the pockets on his baggy pants, eyes widening a little.

“Relax,” Tae Joon murmured as he cut into the cloth of the other man’s shirt, just enough for him to tear it open with his hands. He placed the knife between his teeth as he ran a hand over a surprisingly muscled chest. 

“Wh-Why’d you… That’s my sh-shirt.” The curly haired man looked like he was on the verge of crying, Tae Joon smirking down at him as he gave Elliott a condescending pat to the side of his face. “You won’t need clothes anymore, at least not around me.”

Elliott’s lip quivered again, Tae Joon unable to stop himself from kissing the engineer. He felt the body beneath him tense up as their lips touched, the hacker licking Elliott’s lower lip as he pulled away. “You look cute when you’re scared,” He whispered, Elliott’s eyes shutting as Tae Joon climbed out of the couch. 

The hacker grabbed a hold of the bound man’s pants, easily tugging both them and Elliott’s underwear off of his body. It was discarded in a pile on the floor, Tae Joon taking in the sight before him.

Elliott lay on his back, eyes shut tightly as he seemingly fought the urge to cry, toned chest rising and falling rapidly in his fear. He was trembling, jumping with a little gasp when Tae Joon delivered a sharp slap to his thigh. “Legs apart. I want to get a good look at you.”

The engineer looked up at him, an adorable blush darkening his cheeks as he did as he was told, refusing to make eye contact with his captor now.

Tae Joon grabbed himself through his pants, teeth worrying his lower lip as stared at the other man’s naked body. If there was anything perfect in this world, it was the body of Edward Witt’s kid. The hacker was beginning to feel rather grateful that the Witt patriarch was a coward.

“When I heard Edward slipped away, I gotta admit that I was downright mad,” Tae Joon’s voice broke the silence, the korean not missing the way Elliott tensed up. “But I’m beginning to feel like I’ve gotten the better end of the deal this way.”

Elliott looked at him, eyes locked on the way he was rocking into his own hand. “P-Please don’t,” he whimpered a little when Tae Joon laughed. “Please…”

Patience was usually a virtue Tae Joon knew well, but when there was a gorgeous man lying naked before him? He could afford a little impatience. A hot piece of ass was a definite kryptonite, and could you blame him?

Tae Joon made quick work of his pants and underwear, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the pocket before tossing them aside for later. He considered the items in his hand for a moment before tossing the condom on top of the pile. Elliott was a virgin, untouched by anyone, he didn’t need to worry about anything other than filling that cute little ass with his cum.

“Usually I’d put a condom on,” Tae Joon murmured as he climbed back up onto the couch, getting between the brunette’s legs before he could think to close them. “But seeing as you’re a virgin and all I believe I can make an exception, don’t you?”

A little whimper escaped Elliott, brown eyes very obviously locked on the korean’s nether regions. “N-no… Please, n-no…”

Tae Joon placed a finger to his lips, one hand running up Elliott’s inner thigh, fingers trailing teasingly over the engineer’s hardening length. “I don’t like to hear ‘no’ in my bed. You and I are going to get  _ very _ acquainted,” the hacker’s fingers wrapped around the holographic specialist, “you’re mine now.”

A shameful sound spilled from between those plush lips, Elliott squirming a little as Tae Joon slowly stroked him up to full mast. There was a visible battle happening, Elliott so obviously trying to fight the pleasure he was feeling and failing.

“God you are so fucking  _ hwariohan, _ ” Tae Joon bit his lower lip, hips jerking a little as he watched Elliott squirm beneath him. 

“St-stop  _ mghn! _ ” The engineer choked out a moan, hips stuttering as he attempted to thrust up into the hacker’s hand. 

Tae Joon couldn’t wait anymore. He briefly considered fingering the brunette open but the thought of taking that beautiful ass, his dick being the first thing Elliott ever experienced was too much. If he was slow and lubed up it shouldn’t be painful. Not unless his captive misbehaved.

Elliott whined softly when the hacker released him, hips bucking in frustration.

“Shh,” Tae Joon shushed as he climbed over the bearded man. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

The hacker dumped a generous amount of lube into his hand, quickly slicking up his cock before tossing the bottle aside to be forgotten, wide brown eyes following the movement.

Tae Joon groaned a little as he guided himself to Elliott’s virgin opening, running the tip up and down between the engineer’s ass cheeks before pressing into him. The head slipped in pretty easily, the hacker pinning Elliott beneath his weight when he began to squirm.

“Relax and it’ll feel good,” Tae Joon murmured, kissing up and down the older man’s throat as he pushed into him. “Taking me so well,” the hacker groped Elliott’s ass, drawing little sounds from him that went straight down to the gangster’s aching dick.

It was so fucking  _ tight _ , Tae Joon moaning at the way Elliott clenched up around him, body seemingly confused by the foreign feeling. 

“ _ Fffuck, _ ” Tae Joon bit into Elliott’s shoulder as he  _ finally _ slid all the way in. It felt so fucking good, that gorgeous ass clenching on his dick while Elliott writhed a little. 

_ Keep moving like that and I won’t be able to stop myself from breeding you into oblivion, _ Tae Joon thought as he stole another kiss from Elliott, using the engineer’s whimpering gasps in order to gain access into his mouth. He tasted good, like spices and coffee, the gangster moaning against his lips.

Tae Joon pulled away after several moments, Elliott gasping softly as the hacker ground against him.

“P-p-plea-” Elliott cried out when the gangster gave a sharp thrust, inner walls tightly clenching around Tae Joon at the unexpected movement.

“You’re too hot for your own good,” the younger man growled out, pulling back only to slam the entirety of his hard length back into the engineer, Elliott nearly  _ screaming _ at the sensation.

_ There we go, _ Tae Joon shuddered as Elliott choked out a moan,  _ that’s what I want to hear. _

Tae Joon set up a hard, brutal pace, the little noises escaping the man beneath him only serving to encourage him.

“You’re so  _ tight _ ,” the hacker grunted softly as he fucked that tight little hole, “ _ ssibal… _ ”

The sound of skin on skin filled the room, punctuated by the hot little sounds Elliott kept making, a look of complete ecstasy plastered on his face as he moaned beneath his captor.

“I-I-” Elliott gasped when an especially hard thrust had Tae Joon grinding against his prostate, whole body tensing up as he came. The look on his face was one of surprise, a low moan escaping lips the hacker had bitten swollen, warm cum panting the abdomens of both men.

Tae Joon stared down at Elliott, pace quickening a little as he chased his own release, fucking the engineer through his first orgasm. 

“Good boy, let me hear those hot little noises,” Tae Joon grunted softly as he ravaged the bound man, Elliott rocking his hips into the thrusts as best he could with the hacker lying atop him.

It didn’t take long for Tae Joon to reach his own completion, the gangster swearing as he slammed into Elliott a final time, cock twitching as it painted his insides with hot cum.

Tae Joon lay there panting as he recovered, still very much aroused. Elliott looked stunned beneath him, shaking from his own orgasm, eyes wide.

“Octavio!” Tae Joon shuddered when his sudden shout caused Elliott to tense up again, the door opening to admit the green haired man.

“ _ Si? _ ” Octavio didn’t sound surprised by the fact that he was undoubtedly staring at his boss balls deep in the pretty engineer. On the contrary, he’d seen this more often than one would think.

“Weekdays in the streets, weekends in the club,” Tae Joon answered without even bothering to look at the other man, rolling his hips against Elliott’s.

“Understood. Would you like me to set up an appointment with  _ Senorita  _ Loba?”

Tae Joon paused in his movements, Elliott whining a little in complaint as the hacker finally looked at Octavio, shrugging. “Might as well. See if she can work her magic.”

Octavio nodded before leaving the room, Tae Joon grabbing Elliott’s chin in his hand, smirking at the way the engineer looked dazed with pleasure. “I’m going to fuck this tight little ass of yours into the ground,” the hacker whispered, smirking at the way Elliott whined. “But I have a feeling that you like it.”

Elliott whined softly, Tae Joon humming in amusement. “Now be a good little  _ amca _ and kiss me.”

There was a long moment of nothing, but then Elliott was lifting his head to press a shy little kiss to the gangster’s mouth.

_ Oh I’m going to have so much fun with this one, _ Tae Joon thought as he began to fuck the engineer again. It was so easy to make Elliott whimper and whine, little moans spilling freely from his lips as he squirmed, but now Tae Joon wanted to hear him  _ scream _ .

  
“Come on,  _ hwariohan _ , let everyone hear how much you love having a dick up your ass~,” Tae Joon purred darkly. “After all, it’s your purpose now.”


	2. Mirage POV

Elliott Witt was terrified, the young man struggling as best as he could given the horrible circumstances he found himself in. His wrists were bound tightly behind his back, a dark bag over his head as two men half carried, half dragged him along between them.

“Wh-where are we going?” Elliott’s voice quivered with his fear, the brunette turning his head this way and that to try and make out his surroundings, the cloth refusing to show him anything. Not even light could get through it, leaving Elliott in darkness.

“You’ve got th-the wrong guy! I didn’t do a-anything!” The young man sobbed out, unable to do much more than cry at this point. It’d been a normal, quiet day at home. Just he and his mother working together on improving the latest holotech software when several men had broken in. Elliott remembered hearing his mother cry out, the engineer hurrying to her aid only for him to be attacked as well. The men spoke a language he hadn’t understood as they tied him up and placed the bag over his head.

_ I was in a car… I think? _ Elliott’s mind raced as he attempted to understand what was happening and why. He hadn’t done anything wrong!! He rarely left the house, and when he did it was to pick up tools and other equipment for his work.

Elliott was pulled from his thoughts when his knees connected hard with the ground, the curly haired man yelping a little as the bag was suddenly torn from his head.

The lights in the room the engineer found himself in were thankfully dim, not the blinding white he was expecting.

Looking around him, Elliott tried his best not to panic. It was a rather large room, two poles taking up opposite corners, several loveseats of black leather took up the majority of the room, plush pillows scattered about. There was even a private bar along the entirety of one wall.

The occupants in the room were not what Elliott expected upon being kidnapped. He’d been expecting some sort of dark warehouse where he would be tortured and ultimately murdered for reasons he didn’t deserve. There were several women, each of them in different states of nakedness, all of them very beautiful. There were the men that had attacked him at his home, and finally, a dark haired individual comfortably seated directly before the brunette. The stranger was wearing a colourful jacket without a shirt, leaving his tattooed chest and abdomen exposed, ridiculous sunglasses sat on the top of his head, a collection of chains and necklaces tinkling around his throat. Baggy pants made up the last bit of the odd ensemble of clothing.

Elliott swallowed, glancing between the dark haired man and the two shirtless women sitting on either side of him.

“Who the fuck is this?”

Elliott jumped a little when the stranger broke the tense silence, the captive man trembling in place, not daring to so much as fidget. The man before him looked quite relaxed, though Elliott could tell he was the person in charge. He didn’t want to anger him. 

“Witt’s kid,” one of the men behind Elliott answered.

“Oh really?” The tattooed man spoke with an accent as he leaned forwards. “I wasn’t aware he had children.”

Silence reigned as the man took a deep intake of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his nose as he studied Elliott.

“Doesn’t look like Edward,” the dark haired individual finally spoke again as he leaned back in his seat. “And a good thing too.”

Everyone but Elliott laughed, the poor guy unsure of what to make of the situation.

“Uh, M-Mister?” Elliott flinched a little when cold brown eyes locked onto him again, the brunette avoiding eye contact. “I-I’m not whoever you a-are looking f-for. Please, let me g-go. I won’t tell a-anyone!”

Laughter filled the air again, though this time the man in charge didn’t join in. He looked amused as he sat there smoking, studying Elliott with a cool calculation that set him on edge.

“What’s your name?”

Elliott swallowed thickly, the laughter ceasing almost immediately when the dark haired man spoke. “E-Elliott,” he answered shakily.

“Tell me, Elliott. Do you know who Edward Witt is?”

Confusion faded into realization, Elliott tensing up at the name. “That’s my dad,” he answered, uncertainty filling him. “But he died in the war.”

Someone behind the engineer snickered.

“Is that what you were told?” The tattooed man snorted, rolling his eyes a little. “Let me give you the full picture. You’re old man owes me a  _ lot _ of money. More than you would probably see in a lifetime.”

Elliott stared, unsure of what to make of this new bit of information. “But if he’s dead surely you don’t…” His words drifted off into a confused silence.

“Edward Witt isn’t dead. Last time I saw him was the day before last.”

“Wh-what does that have to do with m-me?” Elliott questioned, wanting to sound strong and unafraid, hating how his voice cracked.

The air filled with sounds of amusement again, the dark haired man holding up a hand to silence them.

“Edward Witt skipped the planet this morning,” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, “and unluckily for you he did so without paying his debts.”

Elliott stared at the man, unsure of whether or not he had heard things clearly. “But that isn’t my fault?? I didn’t tell him to leave! I’ve never met him in my life!!”

The tattooed man shrugged, looking amused by Elliott’s outburst. “I aim to get my money one way or another. I had previously thought your mother would do, supplying me with the latest holotech to sell through the black markets, but you…? You’re quite the pleasant surprise.”

Flicking his cigarette away the man leaned towards Elliott, fingers taking a firm grip on his chin to tilt his face this way and that. “What a beautiful face,” the man murmured, a tsk of disapproval leaving him once he noticed the bruise on the brunette’s cheek. “What happened here?”

“He’s got a bit of spunk, boss.”

Flinching a little when fingers trailed over the bruised area, the holographics expert looking everywhere but the stranger’s eyes.

“Hey,” the dark haired man snapped his fingers in front of Elliott’s face, “look at me.”

Elliott trembled, biting back a whimper as he obediently lifted his gaze to meet the calculating brown of his captor.

An eternity seemed to pass as the two men looked at one another, Elliott releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when the tattooed gangster released his face.

“He’s very good looking, isn’t he?” The dark haired man looked at the woman sitting to his left. Blue eyes turned onto the kneeling captive, the woman giving a little nod of agreement.

“Get out.”

Elliott jumped a little at the sharpness of the tone, the men behind him grumbling a little as they obeyed. 

“You too,” the gangster ordered, jerking his head.

The two women got up, moving around Elliott as they followed the others out of the room, the door closing softly behind them.

Silence reigned, Elliott slowly sitting back on his knees, stealing little glances around the room in search of an escape.

“Only way out of here is that door behind you.”

Elliott started a little, the captive man opening his mouth to try and deny the fact that he’d been looking for a way out, but all that came out was a mumbled ‘ _ who are you’ _ .

The question seemed to amuse the korean as he reached over to the side table, bringing another cigarette up to his lips. He watched Elliott as he lit it, drawing in a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. “Can’t you read?”

Confused, Elliott looked around himself for any sort of sign or plaque, the brunette feeling a little stupid when the gangster leaned forwards and motioned to his jacket.

“T-Tae…” the poor guy squinted, leaning to the left to try and read the rest. “Park? Tae P-Park?”

“Close enough. Tae Joon Park.”

Realization hit Elliott like a freight train, the curly haired man tensing up. Tae Joon Park was a notorious gangster that had his hand in literally everything from drugs to trafficking.

“P-Please,” Elliott fought back the tears stinging his eyes as the korean took his face in both hands, shushing him almost condescendingly. 

“You’re mine now, that means you don’t speak unless I speak to you first. Understand?”

Elliott sniffled, trying his best to not just openly start crying as his face was held with mocking gentleness. Even then, he did his best to nod, the dark haired man making a sound of approval.

“Now, we are going to get… very acquainted with one another,” Tae Joon leaned back in his seat to take another puff on the cigarette between his fingers. “Have you ever been fucked before?”

Cold fear darted down Elliott’s spine, the poor guy straightening up where he sat. “Wh-what?”

Tae Joon rolled his eyes in what could only be described as annoyance, the korean motioning with his hand. “Have you ever had sex? A dick in your ass? Maybe your mouth?”

“No no no nono, please,” Elliott twisted in his bindings, trying to get to his feet. “Please, no, please.” Words bubbled up in his chest just as tears built up in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Tae Joon dropped the cigarette into an ashtray beside him, leaning forwards to run a hand through the holo specialist’s hair. It started out gentle, but then turned cruel, a cry of pain escaping Elliott as he was dragged closer to the gangster.

“I don’t like to hear no,” Tae Joon hissed the words directly into Elliott’s ear, a sharp yank drawing a pitiful whimper from the brunette. “Now answer the question.”

“I-I…” Elliott sniffled, trying to find his words even as his body shook with fear and uncertainty. “N-No, I h-haven’t.”

The gangster snorted, seemingly amused his captive’s fear. “Expand on that.”

Elliott looked up at him then back down at the ground. “I haven’t h-had sex.”

Tae Joon laughed, giving the engineer a little shake before mercifully releasing him. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Staring at the ground, Elliott didn’t respond. 

“Stand up.”

Elliott glanced up at the korean, hesitating briefly before struggling to stand up. Tae Joon followed, grabbing onto the brunette’s shirt to manhandle him onto the couch. 

Caught by surprise, Elliott wasn’t able to so much as speak before he landed on his back. He was on top of his bound arms, the position not being the slightest bit comfortable as he attempted to roll into a sitting position. Tae Joon was too quick for him, the gangster climbing on top of him, lodging himself between the engineer’s legs before the poor guy so much as thought to kick.

“Ple-” Elliott’s words were lost to a soft noise of fear when something cold and sharp was suddenly pressing into the soft skin beneath his chin. Eyes widening, the curly haired man froze up, a soft whimper escaping him when Tae Joon laughed and tapped the flat of the knife against Elliott’s face, directly under his eye.

“Since you’re new, I’ll waive your disrespect and not start cutting into you.” The dark haired man smiled deviously down at the captive Elliott. “I can guarantee that you will enjoy this.”

_ I don’t want to enjoy this! _ Elliott screamed inwardly, the bearded man attempting to wriggle out from beneath Tae Joon. The dark haired man watched him for a moment before holding up the knife again, the sight of it enough to convince the engineer to stop fighting it.

Elliott bit his lip as the tip of the knife descended towards his chest, the engineer drawing in a breath to try and keep it from making contact with his skin. It seemed that that hadn’t been what Tae Joon intended, as there was a tearing sound as the holo technician’s shirt was rent in half.

“H-hey, that’s m-my…”

“Sh, sh sh,” Tae Joon pressed a finger to the brunette’s lips to silence him. “You’ll only be wearing the clothes I put on you from now on. Besides,” Elliott drew back as the man above him leaned down to kiss him. This didn’t deter Tae Joon as he began to litter kisses along his jaw and throat.

Elliott shut his eyes as he attempted to ignore the arguably pleasant sensation of lips pressing against his pulse. A hand ran down his side to take a firm hold on his hip, the korean grinding against him.

“Please stop.” The words were almost a whisper, Elliott whimpering a little when a hand covered his nose and mouth.

It was meant as a warning, Elliott’s lower lip quivering when Tae Joon released him once sure he wouldn’t be making anymore protests. The gangster seemed to be getting impatient, as his hands were very suddenly yanking at the engineer’s belt, Elliott trying his damndest to not cry as his belt was pulled loose and dropped to the floor.

“Lie there just like that for me,  _ hwariohan _ ,” Tae Joon murmured before tugging at Elliott’s pants. He had to move in order to get them all the way off, the engineer briefly considering kicking at him, but he caught sight of the knife in the hacker’s belt and it was enough to convince him to lie still. Even if he managed to injure the gangster, what was he going to do with his wrists bound behind his back and those men undoubtedly waiting outside?

Elliott shivered a little once he was exposed to the cool air, the man above him whistling crudely.

“You’ve got such a hot body,” Tae Joon smirked down at him, hands coming to rest on Elliott’s chest. “Hiding it beneath clothes is shameful.”

Those hands slowly mapped out his body, Elliott unable to deny the fact that even while his face warmed in humiliation, his cock twitched in interest the closer touches got.

Tae Joon wrapped his fingers around the engineer’s dick, stroking it once before letting go.

Elliott was unable to stop the whine that bubbled up in his throat, the dark haired man looking amused as he sat back on his knees and pulled something out of his pocket. The holographic specialist’s eyes widened slightly as he watched Tae Joon work himself free of his own pants. It was the first dick Elliott had seen besides his own, and it was a little… daunting.

Elliott was pulled from his thoughts when Tae Joon began to slick up his cock with what he assumed to be lube, the engineer shaking a little as he watched.

“Normally I would roll out a condom, but seeing as you are a virgin and all,” the gangster tossed the bottle aside before reaching down to slip a finger into Elliott.

“Mm!” Elliott squirmed a little, a rough hand taking a firm hold on his hip, Tae Joon leaning on it to keep him pinned.

“I don’t think I have to worry about you carrying anything, hm?”

Shame burned on Elliott’s face, the engineer whimpering a little when a second finger pushed in alongside the first. It didn’t hurt, but it felt extremely foreign even as Tae Joon thrust them in and out slowly.

Elliott shut his eyes, cock slowly hardening with the minstrations even as Tae Joon’s lips covered his own in a kiss.  _ My first kiss, _ the engineer’s mind unhelpfully reminded him, the poor guy long past crying now as he let Tae Joon lick into his mouth. It was pleasant, the korean tasting of alcohol and cigarettes.

“There’s a good boy,” Tae Joon whispered, Elliott grunting a little when a third finger slipped into him, the korean curling them just right to press up against a spot that had the brunette’s toes curling.

Tae Joon was first to pull away from the kiss, the gangster’s fingers slipping out of Elliott in order to guide his lubed up length to his opening.

“P-Please,” Elliott squirmed a little beneath the other man’s weight even as the tip of Tae Joon’s dick pressed into him. 

Elliott couldn’t hold back the little sounds of discomfort as Tae Joon slowly split him open, the long, inward slide had the brunette squirming a little. It had enough width to noticeably stretch Elliott open, the head pressing against his prostate as the korean ground against it.

Little gasps spilled from Elliott’s lips as the hacker gave him a few moments to adjust. It felt different, but the way it was continuously grinding against his prostate was enough to ignite arousal in his gut.

“There, see?” Tae Joon murmured into the crook of Elliott’s neck as he began to thrust, the engineer moaning, hips instinctually pressing up into the other’s movements. “Just like that. Hm?”

Elliott’s own cock was so hard it throbbed where it lay against his abdomen, pre cum dripping onto his hot flesh.

The sound filled with Tae Joon’s soft whispering and Elliott’s sounds of pleasure, their bodies moving together almost rhythmically.

“God, you feel so good,” the gangster groaned as he hooked an arm under Elliott’s right leg, the engineer choking on a moan at the depth the new position allowed for.

Elliott wasn’t experienced enough to know he was drawing close to the edge, Tae Joon seemed to know when he was close as he increased his pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin seeming almost too loud in the little room.

“I-I- _ mh! _ ” Elliott arched his back as he came, his dick spilling cum onto his chest and belly even as he tightened up around Tae Joon.

“ _ Ssibal, _ ” the gangster groaned as he too was pushed over the edge.

Elliott gasped as he felt the dick spreading him open begin to paint his insides with hot cum. It felt good, the brunette whining softly when Tae Joon slipped out of him.

The two lay there, chest to chest for several moments as they recovered, Tae Joon being the first.

“Octavio!” Tae Joon shouted, causing Elliott to jump at the unexpected volume.

The door slid open, the engineer’s face warming in embarrassment at being so fully exposed to another person, cum trickling from his ass.

“Take him out of here. Weekends put him in the clubs, weekdays in the street.”

Elliott fought back the tears stinging his eyes as his mind began to unhelpfully explain what the hacker must mean by ‘streets’ and ‘clubs’.

The newcomer stepped forwards, grabbing one of Elliott’s elbows to pull him to shaky feet.

“Oh, and have Loba take a look at him,” Tae Joon added, tucking himself back into his pants. “She might be able to work that magic of hers.”

“ _ Si _ ,” the green haired man responded, dragging Elliott along behind him out of the room, the engineer not even having enough time to ask for his clothes back. Dark thoughts crowded to the forefront of his mind, the poor guy biting back a sob. 

Was this what his life would be from now on? 


End file.
